Naruto the T&I prodigy
by kageoflight88
Summary: hey guys first fan fic this is a story of naruto with some plot twists parrings are naruto and anko may add more please review and be kind i dont have a bata enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto uzumaki the T&I prodigy

_(hey everyone I'd just like to say thank you for reading this is my first fan fic I also have no beta so this may have errors if not a lot of them please be patient with me. I thought up this idea on a night partying with friends thought I'd try it. Well without further ado here's naruto uzumaki T&I prodigy.)_

**Demon talking**

"Naruto talking"

"_Inner thoughts"_

_(Authors notes)_

(Kohona academy graduation day)

Naruto Uzumaki was not the knuckle head ninja the majority saw him as, no actually six years ago when he first started the ninja academy he got lucky he was saved and trained by Anko matarashi and Ibiki Moruno the two best T&I experts in the village. Now naruto is twelve and its graduation day he had hidden his training all his progress now it was time for him to reveal to his comrades just how strong he actually was. He is currently walking toward academy in his new ninja outfit Anko got him for his graduation. It was a black head band, with a fish net shirt covered by a tight burnt orange t shirt, over that was a black sweat shirt zipped up almost all the way leaving room for the t shirt to show with the Uzumaki clan symbol stitched in the back and a long burnt orange stripe down both arms. On top of that was a black cloak like his fathers _(he doesn't know yet) _it got orange flames on the bottom and the sleeves the kanji on the back reads nine if u look closely the nice tails is sewn into the flames. Also has black ninja pants and black combat boots, fingerless gloves like Kakashi's. All and all he loved his new outfit especially because Anko torched his old orange track suit after he went to try it on.

*flash back six years ago*

Little Naruto was currently running as fast as his little legs could take him it was October 10th, his birthday and also the day of the annual fox hunt as the villagers called it. Running down the street ducking and dodging all sorts of things that the villagers and some shinobi threw at him from rusty ninja weapons to bottles of sake. He was losing his lead they were closing fast and he knew if he was caught he was finished "Please please make it home I'm almost there." Naruto prayed as he dipped into the nearby ally only to realize it was a dead end "oh fuck great I'm dead." Naruto turns around his back to the newly built fence that blocked his way as he watched the mob of easily twenty civilians and five or six shinobi. A kunai flies and slices his cheek trebling in fear "please I didn't do anything I'm just a kid" Naruto pleaded "SHUT UP DEAMON SHIT YOU KILLED MY WIFE AND MY TEAMMATES YOU LITTLE SHIT" an enraged shinobi screamed as he charged. Naruto closed his eyes waiting to die but it never came next he heard a spine tingling scream. The shinobi that charged had five kunai in his chest all with paper bombs then he was kicked with force into the mob and exploded. Standing in front of him was a young girl about sixteen with purple hair and a brown trench coat he then passed out from exestuation and malnourishment. "Shit Naruto don't you worry I got u" the girl said as she picked up Naruto's body she ran as fast as she could. When she got to the hospital with him the doctors turned her away saying they wouldn't help the snake bitch or the demon child. "You bustards he's just a kid he's not a demon!" she yelled as she stood still holding Naruto's passed out body. She feels a hand on her shoulder its none other than her new sensei Ibiki Moruno a tall grizzled war vet who was head of the T&I department. He looks at his student and says "It's ok Anko I'll take care of this." He looks up leaking out a lot of killer intent making it hard to breath for everyone in the room the nurses almost fell over from the pressure. "Now I need a doctor a competent one to treat this boy or I'll make you the next training dummy at my office" Ibiki said almost begging for someone to object just then an even bigger source of KI is felt from the entrance of the hospital it's the third hokage escorted by a team of anbu. "Actually if you don't treat him I'll make you be the T&I test dummy for life" immediately the doctors and nurses ran over and began to treating him. The third looks at the clearly upset Anko and pissed off Ibiki "now you two please come with me to my office."

*hokage office ten minutes later*

"so that's how it happened he was being chased by a mob of civilians and some shinobi intent on killing him when u came and saved him by quickly destroying the mob." The third said as he looked at the desk that had the anbu report of the incident it seems the paper bombs were of low grade and only killed the man and those closest to him about 5 people the rest were shaken up and dispersed. "Hai hokage sama I'm sorry I used deadly force on people of my village." Anko said clearly fearing having her head band taken or worse. "Anko don't worry I may have done the same in your situation also you did your best and that saved young Naruto's life. I want to thank you actually if it wasn't for you Naruto may have been seriously injured or even dead." The third said as he smiled Anko breathing out a sigh of relief. "Now I have a special mission for you two. I want you two to train naruto to be a ninja and also the art of torture and interrogation." The third says as he closes the file. "I accept hokage sama when do we start." Ibiki says almost happily knowing how good naruto could be at T&I and the need for more T&I experts in the village. Anko smiles "I accept hokage sama on one condition he will live with me for now on" Anko said knowing it will get him out of the red light district dump. "Done and you start when he recovers also hi training will remain secret till he graduates." The third said stamping the proper paper work happily for once.

*in the hospital a day later*

Naruto wakes up to the white walls of the hospital looking around he notices the girl who saved him some older angry looking shinobi and the third sitting there waiting for him to wake up. "im alive thank you you I never thought such a pretty girl would save me." After realizing that he actually said that his face turned bright red. "I um" stuttering Naruto "aww u think I'm pretty huh well maybe when your older ill reward u for that winking and smiling" Anko said teasingly making naruto blush even more. "Naruto I'd like you to meet Anko matarashi and Ibiki Moruno given the recent incident you will be trained as a shinobi privately with these two they will help you on to your goal of becoming hokage." Sarutobi said pointing out both Anko and Ibiki. Naruto smiles he's dreamed of becoming hokage to gain the respect of the village and just the thought of becoming a ninja made him smile. "It's nice to meet you Ibiki and Anko sensei." Naruto bowing slightly shockingly polite for a six year old. Ibiki smiles and gives a slight bow back while Anko "don't call me Anko sensei call me Anko chan alright Naruto kun." Naruto blushes slight and nods "so when do we start." The third chuckles tossing him a new set of cloths "right now."

*end of flash back*

_(Alright guys that's a wrap next chapter will be meeting team 7 and the beginning of the wave arc. Thanks for reading again if the grammar and spelling are off in any way please take it lightly if anyone wants to beta me just ask leave a review make suggestions flamers will be ignored hope you guys like it until next time) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter graduation and the end of Mizuki

_**(Hey guys thank you to all who reviewed overall positive reviews. I'd like to put up a poll just review to vote the poll will be the paring with Naruto besides Anko who was chosen by my executive order Well without further a due chapter 2)**_

**Demon talking**

"Naruto talking"

(Inner thoughts)

**(Authors notes)**

***jutsu***

Back in real time Naruto walks through the door into his class room for the graduation test. He notices most of his class mates are already there, he walks over and sits at an open seat not near anyone and starts reading a book on basic fuinjutsu he had taken quite a liking to the art as a way to make is jutsu arsenal better he actually what seemed like natural talent for it. "Don't think new cloths will make you graduate dope." Sasuke said arrogantly as he sat in front of Naruto. "That's right baka just because you could somehow afford new cloths doesn't mean your any good." Sakura screeched from behind Sasuke As she sat next to him. (I can't wait to put you down a few steps Sasuke) Naruto just smirking and going back to his reading. **No more hiding Naruto its time my container put all these pricks in their place then you go and mate with that snake babe **(shut up fox and it's about time you woke up) Naruto blushing a little at what the fox was suggesting.** (Naruto and the fox have been friends since the first day of training when he fell asleep from exestuation) ** "Alright everyone sit down" Iruka said he was one of the few people that treated Naruto like a human being he's a good guy. "Now the graduation test has begun everyone follow me for the first test the taijutsu spar.

*out in the training yard*

"Ok class the setup is simple we will be having one on one spars between students and ill evaluate both of your skills." Iruka said to the small crowd of his students. "Now then the fights are Sakura vs Hinata, Ino vs Kiba, Choji vs Shikamaru, jet vs Shino and Naruto vs Sasuke" jet was a civilian who had no hope of graduating but asked if he could at least compete. Hinata beat Sakura, Kiba beat Ino, Choji beat Shikamaru by forfeit they didn't even fight and Shino beat the civilian. "Alright the last fight Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha." **(Play fight music by D12) **"You're going down dope just give up." Sasuke said as he got into his stance. "I'm goanna have fun here Sasuke give it your all cuz I'm not holding back." Naruto said as he got in to an unusual stance. "3 2 1 fight" Iruka yelled as Sasuke being a hot head flew right in at Naruto going for right hook witch was blocked by naruto. And followed by a punch from naruto Sasuke caught the punch and went for a kick till he noticed naruto had grabbed both his hands and was now flinging him into the air naruto then followed up by grabbing the air born Sasuke by the shirt and smashing him into the ground. Sasuke recovered and ran at Naruto again going for a straight punch Naruto watches as it glides past his head and buries his fist into his stomach then goes for the kill and puts Sasuke into a rear naked choke hold. Sasuke using all his strength attempts to flip Naruto over his head but Naruto just rolls with him and uses the ground to keep him safe as he chokes Sasuke more.**(stop playing the song)** Sasuke tries his best to escape but is unsuccessful and Iruka calls the fight. "Stop fighting Naruto wins by submission." Iruka said everyone was shocked Naruto wasn't flashy and beat naruto in two moves. "Naruto you jerk stop using soft tactics to steal the fight from Sasuke." Sakura screeched with the agreeing shouts of the other fan girls. "Come on class complete the weapons test." Iruka ordered Choji Sakura and Ino all got 6 out of ten hits with their throws Kiba and Shino both got 7 out of ten Shikamaru got 8 out of ten and Hinata got 9 out of ten Naruto and Sasuke tied with ten out of ten. "Alright time for ur jutsu exam." Iruka yelled out as he ushered the young ninja I to the class room again. There one by one the students performed a henge, clone jutsu, a substitution and one other jutsu. All but jet passed so far and it's now Naruto's turn. "Ok Naruto perform in order a henge, a substitution, a clone jutsu and one jutsu of ur choice." Iruka said watching as Naruto henged into Ibiki then he substituted with Mizuki then he got his hands in a cross ***kage bushin no jutsu*** within seconds there were twenty Naruto's all over the room. Iruka and Mizuki were shocked he just performed an A rank technique and made twenty solid clones. (Shit now I'll have to steal the scroll myself) Mizuki cursed in his head. "And for my final trick" Naruto said ***kazekiri no jutsu* **the wind cutter technique flew forward and cut the top of Mizuki's bandana. "Congratulations Naruto you pass" Iruka said proudly. "Thanks Iruka sensei well I'm off to celebrate team assignments are tomorrow" Naruto said as he walked out with is head held high.

*12:00 pm that night*

Naruto was currently sound asleep when Anko woke him up "Naruto get up we got a situation." Anko said to the groggy Naruto. Naruto immediately sprung out of bed and threw on his ninja gear and got ready in seconds. "What happened Anko." Naruto asked strapping on his weapon pouch. "It seems Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll the Hokage has asked me and you to find out why this is for your T&I certification." Anko said grabbing her things. They got to the T&I building and went to the room where currently Mizuki as laying strapped to a stainless steel table in one of the torture rooms he was beaten up a little from the fight and there was a burlap sack over his head. "Ah good Naruto you're here make him sing and I'll give you your certification." The Hokage said he seemed tired and pissed off. "Thank you for the opportunity Hokage sama." Naruto said as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

**(Warning the next sense is a torture scene those who can't hold their lunch please skip) **

**(Play nail in the coffin by Eminem) **

Naruto starts up the song and walks over and pulls out a whip with razor blades embedded in it. "Hahaha Mizuki what's wrong sensei couldn't stand me graduating you decided to steal the scroll." Naruto said playfully as he cracks the whip across his chest. Due to the razor blades the damage is worse and theirs a line of cuts all down his torso. Mizuki screams out in pain and tries to move but the straps on his wrists and ankles are tight. So who contracted you to take the scroll cracking it again across his chest making a large bleeding X. Mizuki cries out again but doesn't say a word. Naruto frowns knowing this wasn't working he goes over and grabs some senbon. And pulls a leaver and mizuki's table moves to the wall and props him up. "Tell me who contracted you" Naruto said throwing a senbon into his knee cap. Trying to hold back a scream as Mizuki keeps tugging at the restraints. He throws three more one in the other knee the other two in his hands. "Ahhh please I'm sorry." Mizuki pleaded Naruto walks up and rips off the burlap sack "now now sensei you know sorry doesn't stop the pain." Naruto said staring into Mizuki shocked expression clearly didn't expect Naruto to be interrogating him. **(Switch to my first single by Eminem) "come on I got an idea to make him squeal show him to me" **the fox said Naruto smiles and walks over and grabs mizuki's face and pours chakra into it pulling Mizuki into his mindscape.

*inside Naruto's mindscape*

Mizuki opens his eyes to a sewer and him chained up and being dragged by Naruto towards a massive cage. "What the hell are you doing you demon." Mizuki screams at him then sees the eyes of the fox and it siting waiting looking hungry at him. "Wait wait your crazy don't feed me to him please I beg you" Mizuki now crying and trying hopelessly to escape. "Then who contracted you" Naruto said the demon chakra changing his voice holding him in the air like a toy over the fox who is opening his mouth awaiting his dinner. "Ok ok I'll tell you it was master Orochimaru he guaranteed me power for the scroll. He promised women and money I would never have to work again." Mizuki sobbing as spills his guts. "Thank you" Naruto said. "Now fur ball you said if you eat him you'll give me all of his knowledge of jutsu and Intel correct." **"Call me that again and I won't." **the fox stated annoyed by the nick name. Naruto drops Mizuki who is mauled by the fox.

*back in reality*

In a matter of seconds after grabbing him Mizuki begins crying and screaming then he spills the beans on orochimaru screaming it. The Hokage who was watching with a recorder stops the tape and tips his hat. Next Mizuki eyes and nose and mouth pour out blood. Naruto pulls back his hand and smiles then hits a button and the body falls down a shoot to the unit that gets the rest of the needed things off the body.

**(Torture over you can come back now)**

"So it was orochimaru who contracted him" the third said taking a hit of his pipe. "Good job Naruto I won't ask what u did to him but it got results" Ibiki said as he hands Naruto a patch that has the Kohana symbol surrounded by barbwire and the Yamanaka clan symbol. "This is badge is proof of your certification when you reach the rank of chunin you will get our special black vests. Welcome to the T&I department." Said Inochi who was also watching. Anko runs over and hugs Naruto and kisses his cheek. "Now where really going to celebrate tomorrow night." Anko said flirtingly as she dragged him out of the room back to their home. Naruto blushing up a storm "thank you all now Anko hold on a sec I'm not chunnin yet I thought we were going to wait." "Shut up I can't wait any longer." Anko said kissing Naruto. Naruto returns the kiss "ok Anko chan then tomorrow I'm taking out to dinner."

**(And that's a wrap ok so Anko and Naruto are together next chapter will be team seven and the wave arcs start. Please review and answer the poll will there be more parings besides Anko thanks for reading until next time.) **


End file.
